Hari Valentine Ternista Sasuke
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengalami hal yang nista di hari Valentine.....my second fic! RnR!


**Hallo, minna-san! **

**Ini fic keduaku, kali ini bercerita tentang seorang cowok Uchiha tampan yang bernama Sasuke, agar kalian tak bosan dengan Akatsuki melulu…-kicked-**

**Yosh, kita mulai aja…..gak sabar pengen baca, kan…..-disorakin-**

**

* * *

**

**Hari Valentine Ternista Sasuke**

**By: Akasuna Nee alias A-Nee-h**

**Disclaimer: Nee-chan, dong! –ditimpuk Kishi-sensei-**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Pasalnya, hari ini, tanggal 14 Februari, adalah hari Valentine –semua orang juga tau!-. Sesuai tradisi yang mendarah daging dalam kehidupan Sasuke, Sasuke selalu kebanjiran hadiah coklat atau hadiah lainnya dari para cewek, tua maupun muda (di Jepang, ceweklah yang memberi hadiah pada cowok pada hari Valentine). Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak Sasuke masi berusia 2 tahun.

Pagi itu, Sasuke bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Biasanya bangun jam 6 pagi, hari ini bangun jam 5 pagi. Kenapa?

Setelah bangun tidur, dia mandi. Perlengkapan mandinya komplit sekali. Ada sabun, shampoo, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, obat kumur, facial foam, conditioner, lulur, dan masih banyak lagi. Satu jam penuh dia mandi tanpa kedinginan sekalipun.

Baju yang akan dipakainya pun bersih, rapi, wangi, mewah pula. Sepatunya hitam kinclong, sekinclong rambut Orochimaru. Parfum yang dipakainya pun berbagai wangi dan merek. Ada Casablanca, Axe, Hugo Boss, bahkan ada yang diimport dari Swiss, yang SUDAH TERBUKTI akan membuat SEMUA CEWEK langsung jatuh hati. Pokoknya Sasuke benar-benar bersih, rapi, wangi, cool, dan elegan.

Sasuke masih di kamarnya. Dia memandang cuek poster jumbo yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Poster itu bergambar sosok Albert Einstein yang memakai jubah Akatsuki, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Pasti Itachi akan mengalami nasib sial seperti biasa. Amiin!"gumam Sasuke sambil mengejek poster tersebut.

Dia pun sarapan pagi dengan makanan dan minuman yang mewah pula. Makanannya ala Prancis, komplit, ada makanan pembuka -?-, makanan utama, makanan penengah -?-, dan makanan penutup. Minumannya juga bukan minuman biasa. Pokoknya ueddan lah!

Akhirnya, dia keluar rumah dengan rasa pede setinggi bintang. Dia berjalan dengan elegan kayak artis Hollywood yang berjalan di atas karpet merah. Dia juga pasang senyum dengan senyuman yang AMPUH membuat para cewek berdebar-debar.

Apakah Sasuke akan beruntung kali ini?

Jam 6 sore.

Sasuke berjalan ke rumahnya dengan dongkol. Dia tak sebersih, serapi, sewangi, secool, dan seelegan tadi pagi. Wajahnya masam, tak tersenyum lagi.

"Aarrgghh!! Kenapa tidak ada cewek yang memberiku hadiah kali ini??! Padahal aku udah bersiap-siap sebersih, serapi, sewangi, secool, dan seelegan mungkin! Tapi kenapa??! Apa yang ada di pikiran mereka??! Tak mungkin ini terjadi!! Nggak mungkin!!!"Sasuke melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Sampai di rumah…..

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Tiba-tiba……

"SASUKEEE!!!"

Sasuke terkejut setengah hidup.

"Sasukeee!!! I love you full!! Aku cinta kamu…!!"seseorang muncul di hadapan Sasuke dengan tampang badut. Eh, bukan, tapi….

"OROCHIMARU??!!"

Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Benar-benar nista.

Oro mengenakan gaun pengantin dengan bunga-bunga di seantero permukaannya. Rambutnya yang hitam disanggul dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih –ditabok Konan-. Sepatunya sepatu kaca made in France. Make up-nya tebal, lipstick di bibirnya merahnya bukan main. Pokoknya Oro benar-benar can-hueekh!-.

"Sasuke…..sini, aku punya kejutan untukmu…."sahut Oro centil sambil menarik Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Astagfirullah!! Apa-apaan ini??!"Sasuke histeris.

"Ini hadiah dari aku buat kamu, Sasuke sayang….."sahut Oro masih dengan gaya centilnya.

Di kamar Sasuke telah terpampang coklat ukuran jumbo yang hamper memenuhi kamarnya. Itu bukan coklat biasa, karena coklat tersebut berbentuk sebuah pelaminan pernikahan berbentuk ular-ular yang menari dengan patung Sasuke dan Oro yang berpenampilan seperti pengantin. Ada juga terukir tulisan 'SASUKE  OROCHIMARU'.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke sayang?"tanya Oro genit.

Sasuke tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Pandangannya kabur, mulutnya berbuih, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan dengan damai sentosa…..

Apa yang menyebabkan para cewek tak memberikan hadiah pada Sasuke kali ini?

Ternyata, di hutan dekat gerbang masuk Konoha, para cewek, tua maupun muda, berkumpul mengerubuti sesuatu. Apa ya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang amat menarik.

"KYAA!!"

Para cewek bersorak melihat sosok lelaki itu. Dia menyapa para cewek dengan gaya perlente. Para cewek berebut memberikan coklat dan hadiah kepada laki-laki itu.

Siapakah dia gerangan? Dia adalah sosok Albert Einstein berjubah Akatsuki yang terpampang di poster jumbo di kamar Sasuke. Tapi sebelum author menyebutkan namanya, para cewek sudah berteriak duluan….

"Uchiha Itachi!!!!"

**TAMAT**

**

* * *

  
**

**Terlalu singkat, ya, ceritanya? Yah….emang segitu aja sih… Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic keduaku ini? Kalo ada di antara kalian yang penggemar Sasuke, saia minta maaf, ya….Tapi kalo ada yang anti Sasuke, semoga fic ini bisa menyenangkan hati kalian…..-ditabok Sasuke-. Tapi kalo ada yang penggemar Itachi, saia mohon maaf karena kemunculannya hanya sebentaaaar saja, tapi dia tak kunistai, kan? –ditampol-.**

**Oke, deh, apapun opini kalian, minumnya Teh Botol Sosro, eh, harap RnR…..no FLAME!**


End file.
